


Experrecta

by Zenhearts



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenhearts/pseuds/Zenhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sleep is my lover now, my forgetting, my opiate, my oblivion.”<br/>― Audrey Niffenegger</p><p> </p><p>Expergiscimini, et contra naturam<br/>Wake up and face reality</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experrecta

Yixing put a finger to his mouth, deep in thought.

 

I’ve always wanted to try a cutaway dreadnought, but the parlor style is such a pretty guitar.

 

Yixing had been playing acoustic guitar since he was little, and he always adored checking out the new instruments that came into his local music store. 

 

The store was his favorite place to be. It smelled of wood and the paper used for music-writing, it was never too busy and always quiet. He found happiness in looking over the beautifully carved necks of the new guitars. 

 

He smiled as the faint sound of the piano in the back of the store being played invaded his ears, reaching out to gently lay his fingertips on the wood of a Jumbo Acoustic. 

 

The owners son must be here today. Taemin always loved playing the piano, and would stop in to help out and play every so often.

 

Being deep in thought, Yixing almost didn’t notice long fingers settling onto his hips and trailing around his stomach until he was enveloped in strong arms.

 

His smile deepened as a familiar voice whispered softly into his ear.

 

“Sorry I’m a little late.”

 

Yixing leaned back into the strong hold. “It’s alright. I was enjoying myself.”

 

Wufan chuckled. “I noticed.” He pecked him on the dimple. “Do you want something? I’ll get you anything you want.”

 

He shook his head vigorously. “You don’t need to spend anything on me!”

 

“Come on now,” Wufan tapped the guitar in front of them. “I saw you checking this one out earlier.”

 

Yixing stared at him, dumbfounded. “It’s almost two thousand dollars, Wufan.”

 

He shrugged, not meeting his eyes. “You’re worth it.”

 

Yixing bit his lip, a bit embarrassed by his words.

 

He turned around in Wufan’s grip, giving the tall man a stern look.

 

“Don’t you dare,” he warned, standing up on his tiptoes to peck his lips.

 

“I’m going to say hello to Taemin, then we can head out okay?”

 

Wufan nodded and his arms dropped back down to his sides.

 

“I’ll be looking around then,” he replied.

 

Wufan watched as Yixing practically skipped away, reaching his hand into his pocket and grinning to himself.

 

“So worth it,” he whispered.

 

-

 

Taemin was still playing the piano when Yixing walked over to him.

 

“Scoot,” Yixing demanded.

 

The young, auburn-haired boy looked up, his playing not once faltering as he smiled up at him. 

 

“Hello to you too.” He moved his hands down to a different chord as he shifted on the old wooden bench, making room for the other to sit. 

 

Yixing sat down and watched as Taemin worked his magic on the keys, fingers moving gracefully across the black and white surface as he hummed along with the tune. 

 

Yixing always enjoyed watching the young boy play. He could practically see happiness pour out of his pores as he danced his digits along the keys, foot tapping in rhythm and face turned up in a bright smile. 

 

That was something he loved seeing in people.

 

“You’re getting really good at this,” he finally commented. 

 

Taemin snorted.

 

“Getting?” he asked cheekily, setting his hands in his lap and looking over. 

 

Yixing rolled his eyes.

 

“Brat,” he chuckled, giving him a playful push on the shoulder. 

 

Taemin stretched his hands up above his head, sucking in a big breath and releasing it as they landed back in his lap.

 

“You want to play with me?” Taemin asked.

 

Yixing shook his head. “Maybe another time. I’m here with Wufan and I can’t leave him alone for too long.”

 

“Then why are you over here? Get.” Taemin gave him a mischievous smile before turning his attention back to the piano. 

 

“Fine, fine.” The elder got up from the bench, sticking his tongue out at the focused kid. 

 

Yixing searched around the store looking for Wufan, but, of course, he had disappeared.

 

“Hey,” One of the workers called out to him. “Are you looking for the tall guy?”

 

He nodded excitedly.

 

“I think he’s waiting for you out there.” He pointed outside.

 

Yixing could see his outline through the thin curtains covering the windows. “Yeah, thanks!”

 

Pushing open the heavy doors, he blinked and Wufan was in front of him, putting a large hand over his eyes. 

 

“What?”

 

He shushed him. “I have a surprise for you.”

 

Wufan led him a few steps and uncovered his eyes again. 

 

“That was completely un-” Wufan cut him off with a gesture to the side.

 

Leaning up against the building was a guitar case.

 

“Fan?” Yixing swallowed, “Why?”

 

“Because I know you wanted it.” Wufan shrugged.

 

Yixing kneeled in front of the case and opened it slowly. Wufan watched Yixing’s face light up as he ran his fingers down the neck. 

 

“Is it really for me?” He asked.

 

“Of course.” Wufan kneeled next to him, “Who else would it be for?”

 

Yixing’s eyes welled up. “Thank you so much!” He tackled the other to the ground, nuzzling into the larger man’s chest. “I love you Fan!” 

 

Wufan patted his head. “I love you too Xing.” 

 

\- 

 

Yixing skipped into Wufan’s office, fingers linked behind his back.

 

“‘Fan?”

 

The blonde grunted in response, eyes trained intensely on the screen as his fingers tapped away at the keyboard. 

 

“I’m bored.” He rested his fingers lightly on the others shoulders, leaning down slightly so his face was next to Wufan’s. 

 

No response.

 

Yixing huffed, pouting at the lack of attention.

 

He tapped his fingers on the other’s broad shoulders, thinking of a way to get his attention.

 

“Hey ‘Fan?”

 

Another grunt.

 

“I’m bored,” he pouted.

 

“I’m busy,” came the quick response.

 

Yixing’s fingers slid off the other’s shoulder.

 

“You’ve been working all day,” he whined. 

 

Wufan sighed and leaned back in his chair, bringing his long fingers up to his temples to rub.

 

“Not now ‘Xing.” With that, he went back to work leaving Yixing disappointed. 

 

The room fell quiet, the only sound being the click of Wufan’s wireless mouse and Yixing’s impatient, tapping foot.

 

“Wufan,” he tried.

 

Click. 

 

Yixing sighed and looked down at the top of his head, running his fingers lightly through the man’s golden hair in yet another attempt to gain some attention.

 

Click.

 

Ignored again. 

 

Yixing was getting frustrated and stuck out his lower lip in a pout, retracting his hands and crossing them across his chest.

 

Suddenly, an idea hit him.

 

He waited for Wufan’s fingers to move back to the keyboard, before snatching the wireless mouse and hiding it behind his back.

 

The blonde froze, fingers resting on the keys before turning and looking up at Yixing.

 

“What are you doing?” he questioned. 

 

“Nothing.” He met Wufan’s eyes and smiled. 

 

Wufan narrowed his eyes in suspicion before turning back to his computer. 

 

Yixing took a step back as he watched Wufan reach for his mouse only to grab air. 

 

His shoulders slumped. “Yixing.”

 

“Yes Fan?” He took another step towards the door.

 

“Can I have it back?”

 

Yixing giggled. “You didn’t say the magic word.”

 

“Please Xing?” Wufan huffed.

 

He laughed again. “Nope!”

 

As Wufan turned to face him in his fancy swivel chair, Yixing bolted through the door and down the hall. He could hear the others heavy steps and he dove into the kitchen, hiding under the table. 

 

Yixing bit his lip trying to remain as quiet as possible as the footsteps quieted down, and listened.

 

It was silent, and Yixing was about to his head out from under the table to check when he heard two loud crashed from behind him and Wufan letting out a loud “Fuck!”

 

He rolled out from under the table and bolted out of the room, giggling as he looked back to see Wufan picking up the camera he ran into and putting it back in place. The cameras were relatively important, just incase anything important went missing they could see where he put it. Yixing did have some issues with sleep walking every now and then and that was something he did fairly often when he did. 

 

So in short, Yixing was glad Wufan took the time to put it back.

 

Yixing focused back on where he was going and made a sharp turn, slipping quickly into the nearest room.

 

He hurriedly backed up against the wall next to the door, slapping a hand over his mouth to quiet his giggles. 

 

The shuffling of feet was heard just a ways down the hall and Yixing couldn’t help but to smile into his palm, biting his lower lip to hold in a laugh.

 

“Yixing,” came the quiet voice.

 

Wufan was close. 

 

Yixing held his breath as he heard a faint sound of socks sliding across the carpet in the doorway, his heart picking up speed as Wufan seemed to stop in his tracks.

 

Just don’t move.

 

Don’t make a sound.

 

Don’t breathe.

 

Suddenly hot breath invaded his ear.

 

“Found you.”

 

Wufan had an arm stretched out on the frame of the door, leaning in and blocking the doorway.

 

Yixing’s hand dropped to his side and he smiled down at his feet, lip still caught in his teeth as Wufan slowly slides in front of him.

 

One hand stayed on the doorframe while the other came up to wall on the other side of his head, trapping him in place.

 

Wufan leaned in, getting close enough to Yixing’s face where his nose lightly brushed against the other’s forehead. 

 

A blush crept up Yixing’s neck, his eyes still trained on the ground.

 

“Where did you think you were going?” Wufan whispered against his face.

 

He shuddered.

 

“Nowhere.”

 

“Good.” His breath was hot on his cheek. “Are you going to give it back now?”

 

Yixing deftly shook his head.

 

“Well, I’ll have to take it by force then.” 

 

Wufan’s large hands wrapped around Yixing’s hands, prying his fingers off of the mouse. The small object dropped to the floor with a quiet click.

 

“There you go Xing.” Wufan pinned his wrists to the wall and leaned over him, his mouth even closer to Yixing’s ear as he spoke again. “That wasn’t so hard, wasn’t it?”

 

Yixing swallowed and shook his head. 

 

“That’s what I thought.” Wufan bit down gently on Yixing’s neck, making him shudder in pleasure.

 

But before they could progress further, Wufan let him go and bent to pick up the discarded mouse. “I’ve still got work to do Xing, maybe we’ll continue later.” He sent a wink over his shoulder as he left the room.

 

Yixing muttered a quiet expletive to himself as he rubbed his shaky hands together.

 

-

 

Wufan had been back to pecking away at the keyboard for a little over an hour now and Yixing was becoming increasingly bored. 

 

He was currently lying on the floor of the bedroom tracing every crack and bump he could find in the ceiling. This quickly lost it’s charm and he found himself wandering back into the office, peeking his head through the door to find the other man still hard at work. 

 

Yixing pouted.

 

Then, an idea hit him. He would take things a step further this time. 

 

He quietly snaked his way into the room and snuck up behind the taller male, leaning in next to his ear. 

 

“Wufan,” he cooed.

 

The only response he got was a quiet grunt.

 

“Don’t you think you need a little...” Yixing rested his hands gently on Wufan’s shoulders, “break?” 

 

“I told you, I’m busy Yixing.”

 

Yixing smiled to himself and bent down to rest his chin in the crook of Wufan’s neck, his arms wrapping around his broad shoulders.

 

“Are you too busy for this?” Yixing asked, swiftly popping a button open on the others shirt. 

 

He heard Wufan swallow thickly. “Yes.” His voice cracked.

 

“Really now?” Yixing swiveled the chair around and plopped himself down on Wufan’s lap. “I think you have plenty of time.” He hummed to himself as he continued unbuttoning the other man’s shirt.

 

“Xing,” he breathed out, his attention now fully on the male seated in his lap.

 

Yixing leaned in closer, breath ghosting over Wufan’s mouth as his petite fingers worked on the buttons. 

 

Wufan slowly brought up a shaky hand, his bony fingers brushing across the other’s smaller digits as they worked.

 

“I have to...” he trailed off, his eyes fluttering closed as Yixing slowly closed the gap and nipped at his bottom lip.

 

His hand dropped as he felt those soft fingers slide into his now open shirt, skidding lightly across his sides as lips hovered over his own and for a moment he couldn’t breathe. 

 

Yixing was-

 

“Perfect,” he whispered, finally leaning his own head forward and hungrily devouring the other’s mouth. 

 

Yixing smirked victoriously into the kiss, letting his tongue curl out and tangle with Wufan’s soon after. 

 

The older male crept his fingers underneath Yixing’s loose shirt, letting them graze up his sides and leave a trail of goosebumps in their wake before slowly lifting it up and over his head. 

 

Yixing’s arms automatically wrapped themselves back around Wufan’s neck once the shirt was discarded, and the other’s breath tickled his nose as eyes raked down his now exposed torso, taking all of him in.

 

“You’re so...beautiful,” came the whisper through heavy pants and lidded eyes and in that moment Yixing felt as if he was floating.

 

He slowly reconnected their lips, bringing his fingers up to curl into the short hairs on the back of Wufan’s head.

 

Yixing tugged on the hair causing the other to let out a breathy moan. 

 

Wufan stood, easily picking up the smaller male and setting him on the desk. He quickly undid the button on his pants, his excitement evident through his frantic breathing, and pulled them off with some struggle. He did the same for Yixing, working them down his slender legs, placing a soft kiss on his knee before pulling the rest of the way down.

 

“You’re so persistent,” Wufan mumbled as he stood back up, his hands gently massaging Yixing’s thighs as he placed a chaste kiss on his mouth, then his cheek, then turning to his neck.

 

Yixing’s breath hitched as the older gently nipped at the skin, his tongue poking out to soothed the spots afterwards.

 

He moved his hand up further in the other’s hair and dug his fingers in tight, legs instinctively wrapping around his waist.

 

Wufan sat back down in the chair, his mouth never leaving Yixing’s neck. 

 

Yixing shuddered as Wufan nibbled on a sensitive spot. 

 

“Fan,” Yixing dug his nails into the other's arms. 

 

Wufan grunted into his neck in response.

 

“I need...” Yixing trailed off.

 

He could feel the others nose brush against the now bruised skin of his neck, breaths fanning out unevenly across goosebumps and red spots. 

 

“What do you need Xing?” He whispered huskily.

 

The younger male shuddered as fingers pressed roughly into his sides.

 

“Tell me.” Wufan bit down into Yixing’s neck hard, earning what sounded like a mix between a scream and a moan.

 

Yixing arched his back, teeth sinking further into his neck.

 

“Fan,” he moaned. 

 

Wufan pulled Yixing flush against him, hands kneading into the flesh of his lovers ass. 

 

In response Yixing pulled on Wufan’s hair, hard. Hard enough to make him hiss in pain. 

 

Wufan let out a growl and attacked the other’s mouth, hands coming down hastily to pull down Yixing’s underwear and throw them aside along with the other articles of clothing. 

 

Yixing gasped into Wufan’s mouth as the cold air hit his aching erection, and Wufan pulled away only to leave a scorching trail of kisses down his torso until he came face to face with the throbbing member. 

 

Looking up at the man splayed out before him on his desk, Wufan licked the length of Yixing’s cock, not once breaking eye contact with him. He massaged the other man’s thighs as he worked his mouth up and down. 

 

Yixing’s nails scraped against the wood of the desk as Wufan inched his long fingers closer to his entrance. 

 

Wufan’s middle finger gently circled the tight ring of muscle before slipping into him. Yixing’s head gently hit the cabinets behind him. The stimulation from both was too much for him. 

 

He closed his eyes, tensing up as Wufan slowly added another finger and sucked down hard on him.  
Wufan hollowed out his cheeks, giving one last suck before letting go with a loud pop. 

 

A whine escaped from Yixing’s throat at the loss of heat and his eyes clamped shut as his hips rolled up, eliciting a breathy laugh from the other.

 

“Eager are we?” he asked, smirking up at a clearly flustered Yixing.

 

Yixing looked back down at the man between his legs through hooded, cloudy eyes and brought up a finger, running it over Wufan’s jawline.

 

“Please Fan,” he moaned. 

 

Wufan groaned at the whiny, lustful tone and stood up to pull Yixing off the desk and spin him around.

 

Bending him over the desk, he leaned down and whispered into Yixing’s ear.

 

“Do you know what that does to me?” 

 

Yixing gasped as a tongue darted out to trace along the shell of his ear, shivers running down his spine when Wufan gives it a nibble.

 

Yixing felt Wufan’s head nudge at his entrance before slowly pushing in. His arms trembled as Wufan pulled out and gave a sharp thrust back in. 

 

Wufan’s fingers dug into Yixing’s hips as he repeated the action with a strangled grunt.

 

“F...fuck Xing.”

 

Yixing tried lifting his head in an attempt to look back at the blonde, but it fell limply back to the desk as Wufan thrusted roughly back in causing him to cry out onto the wooden surface. 

 

Small whines slipped past his lips and Wufan leaned down, pressing soft kisses along his shoulders and the back of his neck to calm him down.

 

He mumbled an apology into the back of Yixing’s neck, running his nose down it as the whines dispersed. 

 

“More,” Yixing forced out.

 

With that Wufan pulled out and slammed back in, repeating the process over and over until Yixing was reduced to a moaning mess. 

 

Their breathing became heavy, and Yixing’s chants of “Wufan Wufan Wufan” bounced off the desk and mingled with the sound of skin slapping against skin and it felt like Yixing was boneless, floating. 

 

A violent gasp wracked through Yixing’s body as he shot straight up in bed, chest heaving. 

 

So it was a dream.

 

Yixing chuckled quietly at his own erotic dream and shook his head to clear it. He reached his hand blindly to the side in search for Wufan, only for his hand to come in contact with ruffled sheets.

 

“Fan?” No response.

 

Yixing sat up slowly, rubbing his tired eyes. 

 

Yawning as he got up, he shuffled to the bathroom. His joints felt stiffer than usual and his arms were sore. He stretched and frowned. He could use a nice massage from Wufan right now. 

 

He crossed the threshold of the bathroom, doing the business that he needed to before spotting a few blonde strands from behind the shower curtain. 

 

Yixing smiled. Wufan must have fallen asleep in the tub again.

 

He decided to leave him be and surprise him with food. He wasn’t the best cook in the world but he would do it for Wufan.

 

He rummaged through the fridge and the cupboards, finding nothing decent. 

 

So Yixing opened the freezer. 

 

As soon as he did, a foul scent assaulted his nose. Something must be rotting.

 

What in the world...

 

He started moving things around in search of the source and the moment he moved a bag of frozen peas to the side he regretted it.

 

Yixing’s breath caught in his throat and his hand instantly shot up to cover his mouth. 

 

There in the middle of the freezer lay a heart. A dead, human heart.

 

He dry heaved into his hand and hunched over, the hand covering his mouth shaking and his breaths coming out in uneven patches.

 

Leaving the door to the freezer open, Yixing rushed back to his and Wufan’s shared room, tripping over his own feet.

 

“W-Wufan!”

 

He burst through the door of the bathroom, letting it slam into the wall.

 

“Wufan!” Again, no response.

 

He rushed forward and tore open the shower curtains.

 

“Wufan! In the freezer there-” Yixing’s jaw dropped.

 

In the tub lay Wufan, head lolled against the side and eyes wide open in shock. Further down was a gaping, bloody hole in his chest, right where his heart would go.

 

“No…” tears brimmed at Yixing’s eyes.

 

“Wufan?...no!”

 

He cried out and fell onto the floor, clutching the side of the bathtub.

 

He laid a shaking hand on Wufan’s forehead, slowly bringing his hand down and closing his eyes. “What in the world happened to you.”

 

He clenched his fist and let his tears leak down his face. “I’ll figure this out I promise Wufan.”

 

Yixing slowly backed out of the bathroom, reluctant to leave Wufan’s cold body. His back hit the door frame and he finally had to turn away to dash down the hallway into the office. 

 

Sliding into the big chair, he tapped the computer to wake it up.

 

He opened the program that was connected to the cameras around the house and went back into the night, right around two in the morning, when he saw movement in the kitchen. 

 

He watched with shallow breaths as the time at the lower right of the screen counted up and a body slowly made its way in frame.

 

Yixing’s own heart seemed to stop, and he lost all ability to breathe as he watched a slender man walk groggily across the tiled floor.

 

He reached a shaky hand forward, fingertips brushing the monitor as he watched himself open the freezer door and place the heart of his lover in the frozen box. He shut the door and turned around slowly, eyes glazed over as he slowly walks in the direction of the camera.

 

Yixing let out a choked sob as he watched himself approach the camera. 

 

He had walked in his sleep again.

 

The Yixing on camera looked straight into the lens and a crooked grin spread across his face, bringing a finger up to his lips as if to say don’t tell anyone.

 

His hands were bloodied, and the finger placed at his lips slipped into his mouth and he sucked the blood clean off. 

 

The footage ended there. Black and white noise cluttered the monitor, and there was a distinct ringing in Yixing’s ears as he stared.

 

And this time, Yixing truly hoped he was asleep.


End file.
